


At Last

by BADMAN



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, Lemon, Making Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADMAN/pseuds/BADMAN
Summary: Giving in on the unmissable sexual tension between them, Bulma and Vegeta start making out on the car bonnet. What happens when things escalate from there? Could there be something more than just lust between them?(includes sexy artworks!)





	At Last

 

_This was inspired by this incredible artwork I came across, by[nala1588](https://twitter.com/nala1588)._ 

_Set in a human AU._

_Aside from the basic foundations, some specific background details have been left out purposely so the reader can fill in the blanks with their own imagination (are B &V colleagues, neighbours, or...? You decide!) Y’all came here for the smut anyway amirighttt ;)_

 

**At Last**

 

Vegeta lifted her up and placed her on the bonnet of the car, coming to stand between her legs. She pulled his face closer to hers and crashed her mouth on his, her hunger apparent as she swirled her tongue inside his wet mouth. Vegeta met her hunger, eager to taste her as he took her tighter in his arms, feeling her body melt against his. He was going to remove that lipstick of hers. Of that he was sure.  

He pulled back a bit to suck on her bottom lip before entering her inviting mouth again with his tongue, needing to savour every bit of her. His cock was already hard, pressed against her dress as his hands were roaming up and down her curvy body, starting from her creamy smooth thighs up to her bouncy breasts, giving them a hard squeeze. 

Bulma couldn’t control her whimpering moans at his touch. His grip on her breasts was firm as he squeezed them together, all the while sucking, biting, and licking her red lips with mad hunger. She couldn’t control her body bucking underneath his touch as she felt the intense wetness between her legs build up. Thank god for her panties, or else she might’ve just been leaking her wetness right there on his car.

At last they were alone. At last she got to taste his hot mouth, feel his warm touch. She knew of the sexual tension between them since the first moment. And now they finally got down to business after all the wait and she had lost every bit of patience she had. She wanted him, bad. And she wanted him now. The way his wet silky tongue explored her mouth drove her nuts, she was already getting addicted to his taste.

She caught her breath as he moved from her lips down to her neck, his mouth fully open as he sucked on her skin while his tongue lapped at her. He was truly hungry for her, not even bothering to lift her tight dress over her head, or remove her bra. Instead his wet mouth hurriedly went straight for her cleavage, pulling down every inch of clothing his hands found, eager to kiss every bit of skin that became exposed.

Her plump breasts happily popped out at his hard tucking. She gasped, feeling exposed sitting out in the open. Sure it was dark at night, sure Vegeta’s car was parked in a secluded area, but that didn’t help her from quickly bringing her arms to her chest in a poor attempt to cover up. They weren’t in private after all! Anybody could walk out in their dark corner and catch an eyeful. “Somebody could come.”, she whispered.

Vegeta’s eyes silently scanned hers. He slowly grabbed hold of her wrists, pulling them apart so her breasts were in his view. The chill of the night kissed them, making her shiver slightly. He then slowly closed his mouth on her right breast as his huge hand palmed her left one. He softly kissed one, palming the other before pulling back an inch to meet her gaze. “So?”, he husked, giving her breast another open kiss. “They wouldn’t get to see anything,”, his deep voice filled her ears like chocolate as his eyes met hers, her nipple still trapped in his mouth while her other breast was completely covered in his grasp.

Her eyes froze at the sight. Goddamn him! Why did he have to look so damn handsome, casually kissing her sensitive nipple while looking at her?! She didn’t even process the thought properly before she felt his soft full lips pull at her breast, his tongue going over her nipple. “Fuuuuuuu...ckk.”, her own eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt a smirk form on his lips where they were pressed to her skin. 

He started sucking hard on her round breast as he felt the weight of the other in his huge palm. He squeezed hard, feeling the smooth flesh of her round breast spilling out between his fingers as he spread them. His mind went back to the sight of how hot they’d looked in her tight red dress, pushed up, just waiting to be grabbed on, sucked on. He’d been on his best behaviour though. Trying his best not to rip her dress open with his bare hands before he claimed the damn woman! But he’d had enough now. Now at last nothing would come in his way before he ravished her raw.

Bulma was trying her best to keep her sounds to a minimum, lest they draw a crowd, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. She felt the warm  walls of his wet mouth close on her flesh, his thick tongue lapping at her as he went on relentlessly. His mouth and palm were so comfortingly warm, blanketing her against the chill of the night as he switched between breasts so he could suck the other just as hard. Her soft moans were punctuated by the sound of his mouth sucking on her. She could feel the wetness of his mouth all over her busty chest.

“Mmmmmmm.. VegetaaaaAAAAAA”, her moaned turned into a scream as she felt him nip at her nipple.

“Shhhhhhh. I don’t have a third hand to cover your mouth, woman.”, he said, a smirk placed on his handsome face.

A blush crossed her cheeks before she did grab hold of his hand, slowly bringing it up to her bright red lips. She closed her mouth teasingly slow at the palm of his hand, locking her eyes with his.

“I know of something better to be between that mouth”, he said before pulling his hand back and taking her bottom red lip between his, pulling it before letting it go with an audible suck. She simply moaned in pleasure as he felt the taste of her cherry lipstick on his tongue. Then he ran his tongue over her lips, bottom to top, teasingly slow.

“Cherry.”, he husked, licking his own lips.

She knew for sure there was a river running down between her legs at this point as her eyes drank up the sexy man before her. His soft lips. His thick tongue. His heated gaze. She didn’t even realize the moan that escaped her just then.

Nothing escaped Vegeta’s notice as a smirk found its way on his face. He closed his mouth on hers, needing to taste her again and again. He couldn’t get enough. His hands found the fabric of her dress just below her big breasts as he pulled it back up to cover her up. Her moan of dismay didn’t go unnoticed. He merely smirked to himself. She didn’t know what he had in mind.

His hands travelled further south, palming her smooth thighs before pushing her tight short dress up her hips. She gasped into their kiss as she felt his hands on her bare hips. Her red panties were fully in his view as he broke the kiss to look down. 

“Red again.”, his molten chocolate voice filled her ears as she saw him smirk.

Before she could think of a clever response to snap back, a gasp escaped her lips as she felt him palm her sex. His eyes were still locked on hers. There was no missing the proof of her arousal. She was drenched. His hands could feel her cameltoe as her panties were sinking inside her wetness. He slowly moved, slightly rubbing her as her mouth formed an O.

His lips met hers slowly in a passionate kiss, his hand placed where it was.

His mouth felt incredible on hers. The way he slowly sucked on her lip, the way his tongue slowly glided in her mouth to meet hers. He left her mouth to lick her jaw before kissing it. “You keep getting wetter.”, he breathed against her skin, his voice a husky hot whisper.

He didn’t wait for her response as he removed his hand from her, pulling away an inch so he could get a look at the prize in front of him. He slowly rubbed her center with two of his fingers, earning him her soft moans. “Veeegeeetaa.”, the sweet sound came from her lips, her eyes shut in pleasure.

“Yes?”, He pushed them in a bit deeper, her damp red panties remaining the only barrier between his fingers and her slickness as he rubbed her. Her moans didn’t stop as he felt her moisture on his fingers. Bloody hell was she wet! Wet was an understatement. She was leaking juices right now. He wanted to get in. Fuck. He couldn’t wait. With one last rub, he pulled away, kneeling down so he was eye-level with her prized jewel. 

He reached out for the top of her panties, purposely pulling them down as slow as he could. His eyes were glued to her center as he caught sight of her wetness sticking to her panties as he peeled them off her. Now there was no barrier covering her delicious wet pussy from his greedy eyes. Bulma could only bite her lip in anticipation. He was driving her crazy with every movement of his, be it with his eyes or hands.

His cock jumped with total lust as he ran his index finger up and down her smooth silky slit. Up and down. Up and down. Slowly. Each movement puntucated by a sweet moan escaping her luscious red lips.

He kissed and licked around the top of her pelvis as his fingers worked her slit, the movement itself making his dick throb. Fuck. Her pussy was slippery. As his fingers moved downwards between her folds, he cupped her entire wet pussy in his hand.

“AHHhhh.”, a very sensual moan escaped her.

He could now feel her wetness on his palm and fingers. She pushed upward, driving her wet cunt into his hand. They both moaned in unison, Vegeta losing himself in the utter wetness of her pretty cunt. Goddamnit. He wanted to eat her up right fucking now.

“Mnnnnnn.. Vegetaaaa.”, his ears heard once again before his mouth was on her cunt, hot and greedy, his tongue delving into her silky folds before settling onto her swollen clit, slowly circling. He wanted to lick her wet cunt dry and taste her for himself. She was intoxicating. Her pussy was dripping even as he lapped at her.

He took her pussy lips between his soft lips as he pulled on them. “veGETAAAAAA.”, she screamed before shoving his head further into her silky cunt, her hands tightening on his spiky hair. He kissed her pink juicy pussy, sucking on it, licking her silky walls and tasting her hot wetness. She just got louder and louder. Vegeta knew he had to rap it up quick if he wanted to avoid a crowd. He just couldn’t get himself to part away. She was grinding her wet cunt right in his face as he gladly drank up all her juices. 

She was bucking so hard beneath him, her ass was off the edge of the bonet where he held her, spreading her legs apart to eat her up. He pushed a finger into her wet tight hole, at which she jumped with a loud grunt. Fuck. It felt so good. Felt so good to penetrate her tightness. Just one finger in and he was addicted. His thumb found her swollen clit, rubbing her there as she let out a particularly high pitched sexy moan. He knew he needed to take this elsewhere, quick. But his own arousal wouldn’t allow him to back off before at least pumping into her a few times. 

“FUCK! FUCK! VEGETAAA!!!!”, she couldn’t control herself as she felt his hot thick finger move inside her, rotate, curl and penetrate her repeatedly.

His breath was blowing on the top of her pussy slit, watching his finger disappear into her tight hole again and again, reappearing wet and sticky. Dammit. The woman was loud. He quickly darted up, his lips crashing on hers as he pushed another finger in to stretch her tight pussy further, starting to pump them in and out at the rhythm of her rapid pulse.

“Ah - ah - AH - AHH - AHHHHH.”

She was moaning into his mouth, her sweet voice in sync with her heartbeat as his dick continued to throb painfully, trapped inside his pants. 

“S-stopp. VegetaaaAAA”, she cried in between his hot kiss, her pussy still grinding on his hand, her words belying what she wanted.

Her cunt was leaking wetness.

Her body was bucking against him.

Her mouth would’ve been yelling mad if it weren’t for his own shutting her up.

“Stop what?”, he breathed hotly into her mouth as she hung onto his lips as if it were her lifeline, refusing to stop kissing him. She soon closed her teeth on his lower lip, digging in hard as the pressure built up between her legs.

Vegeta felt it. Her wet pussy was squeezing his fingers between her tight hole as he kept penetrating her, her juices squirting and dripping down his fingers as she came.

Exhausted from her climax, she finally let go of his lip to sag down on the bonet of the car. She just peaked, peaked a lot, peaked hard, and was still up there but coming back down from the intense pleasure. She still had no contact with this world. She felt like she was floating in space.

Vegeta quickly pulled her short dress down as much as he could with his free hand, so as to not leave her exposed. His other hand was still trapped between her legs as he leaned down the bonet to look at the blue haired beauty. He wiped the trail of blood leaking from his lip with the back of his free hand before bending lower to kiss her luscious lips ever so lightly, his fingers inside her twitching.

”Vegeeeta.”, she moaned, her lips pulled in a smile. She could still taste his blood in her mouth, and she felt bad about literally puncturing his skin, but couldn’t stop smiling at how he wordlessly let her. Yeah sure he was strong, she knew that. But he was Vegeta. He never shied off from telling people off. She smiled at the fact that he could’ve pushed her off him, but he chose not to.

“Let’s go.”, he whispered hotly against her lips.

She sat up at that. “What? Go where? Aren’t you gonna...”  _fuck me?!_

“We’re not done.“, he smirked at her. “Just not here. You’re too loud.”

She didn’t miss the lust in his eyes as he met her gaze. “Well, mister! You’re the one...”, she paused, looking for the right phrasing. “ _Moving your fingers inside_  me so _excuse me_ if I’m loud.”, she pouted with her arms crossed, trying her best to look haughty when really she was inwardly blushing. Dammit, him and his heated eyes and hot mouth. ...and very _skilled_ fingers. Her legs had parted now that she was sat, yet his fingers remained intact where they were. 

He chuckled, studying her for a moment.

“Well, I can move _other_ things inside you.”, he husked. “If you want.”, he curled his fingers inside her.

“AHhhhhh.” 

What a bastard. Teasing her so bad. She pulled him closer by the neck. “I do.”, she replied boldly, meeting his gaze. “I want you to fuck me, Vegeta.”, she said with determination, no attempts at seduction. She wanted him to fuck her. Plain and simple. Her hands travelled lower to palm his massive erection, the shape evident even as it was covered in layers of clothing.

“Here?”, he said, amusement in his eyes. “Two fingers got you yelling and biting me, and you want me to use my cock on you, out here?”

She angrily smacked him in the chest, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. “They weren’t just two fingers ok?!”

“Right. What then?”, he smirked, pulling his fingers out, only to shove them back inside her.

Bulma was still somehow caught off guard, a loud grunt escaping her at his contact. “VEGETA!”, she yelled before smacking him again. Obviously, to no avail as he simply chuckled. Why did he have to look so darn attractive even when teasing her?! 

“Well if you want to go elsewhere, perhaps we can start by you pulling out of me.”, she pouted, still pissed he was teasing her, yet inwardly enjoying every bit of it. 

“Oh?”, his darn smooth voice filled her ears as he slowly, oh so slowly, pulled his fingers out from her pussy. Dammit. Now why did it suck to have him leave her?!

He quickly sucked off his dripping fingers into his mouth before spreading her legs open again. Fuck. Her tight little cunt was covered in her juices. His cock was throbbing painfully now as his eyes took her wet, sticky pussy in. “Would you like to be cleaned up before we get back in the car?”, he husked, licking his own lips. The bloody woman tasted so good. He wanted to suck off every ounce of honey that sat between her legs.

Bulma simply saged back to lay down on the bonet. Fucking bastard. The glint in his eyes as he kneeled down between her legs. Fuck. Why was he so hot?! She didn’t even get to ponder on it for long as Vegeta wasted no time eating her up. Fuck. It literally felt like he was eating her, his hungry tongue splashing all over her folds, drinking her up. All she could do was close her eyes as her legs tightened around his head. Thank god he wasn’t penetrating her now, or else she’d be back to screaming. Though even own she couldn’t stop her moans, as his skilled tongue knew just how to make more juices ooze out her cunt.

She gasped in disappointment as soon as his hot mouth left her pussy. He reached down to grab hold of her panties again, before slipping them back up her legs. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. He was being so darn charming. Lord help her. 

As her panties were now back in their place, his hand lingered there between her legs before she felt his finger sneak inside to rub her sex directly. 

“AHhhhh.” 

He couldn’t even explain why he did that. He just couldn’t keep himself from her. He needed to take her home quick, so he could fuck her raw, deep and hard, without any interruptions whatsoever. But he just felt the need to touch her again. To hear her sweet moans escape her luscious lips. Fuck. They’d be here all day if he didn’t stop. He retracted his hand, pulling her down the bonet with him, eager to quickly get her home to have his way with her.

They drove back to Vegeta’s place in record time as he simply could not get the thought of fucking her out of his head. Dammit. She was so tight. And wet. He had felt his fingers literally sink into her silky pussy as he stretched her. His dick hardened as his mind went back to the memory of her pussy squirting juices over his fingers. How smooth it had been to penetrate her. Dammit, how good she had tasted! He wanted to fuck her, fuck her deep with his cock.

Bulma’s mouth instantly found his as they pushed through the door at the entrance. She hurriedly disgarded off his jacket and her own, as Vegeta wasted no time to pull her darn dress of her fucking body before they even reached his bedroom. She let her dress come off, unclasping her bra so her breasts bounced freely.

Not free for long as Vegeta instantly palmed them with their warm hands, pressing his face in between to plant a kiss there before sucking on her round flesh. She moaned and let him savour her busty chest until they made it to his bedroom. She instantly pushed him hard on the bed as she joined him on top.

“Eager, are we?”

“You ravished my breasts as well as my pussy.”, she said, looking him square in the eye. “I want to ravish you.”

Vegeta felt his cock throbbing again. No doubt she felt it too where her panties were pressed against him. He wasn’t sure if she realized she was slowly grinding on it, getting him even harder. “Ravish your breasts I did.”, his deep voice filled her ears. “Ravish your pussy I —” 

Bulma cut him off by smashing her lips to his with a wild hunger only he brought out in her. Cocky arrogant bastard. Why did he have to look so bloody hot?! Why did he have to finger her so good? Eat her pussy and breasts so good? She had felt his strong arms, she wanted to see what he was hiding underneath his shirt. She wanted to see his bare chest. Her lips and tongue continued their assault on his mouth as she tried to rip off his sexy black shirt in half, to no avail.

He chuckled into her mouth, catching her hands at the top of his shirt. Pushing them aside, he ripped the shirt in half himself. He didn’t care about the damn piece of cloth. He cared about feeling her hands on his bare chest. Perhaps more than just her hands.

Bulma lifted herself up to straddle him as he lay between her legs, bare chested. Fuck. As if any part of him wasn’t bloody perfect. Her hands started trailing his rough muscled body from top to bottom. From his impressive chest down to his chiseled abs before a very attractive V decenced into the waistband of his pants. She didn’t even notice herself lick her own lips at the sight before her. 

She brought herself down, straight to the top of his sexy body, her mouth opening to suck on his neck. Briefly she wondered what he would do if she bit on it like she bit his lip, but she didn’t want to push her luck too hard, lest he get pissed off and not fuck her at all. She couldn’t have that. She wanted his hard cock buried inside her pussy.

Moving down, she licked his hard nipple before taking it in her mouth to plant a deep kiss on it. She looked up to meet his eyes as she repeated with his other nipple, closing her lips ever so slowly on his skin to tease him. She did feel him stiffen, his erect cock outlining through his pants even more visibly now. 

As she moved lower to lap hungrily on his abs, her palm closed on his massive hard on, rubbing along his impressive length. Her mind did go back to what he’d said earlier. His cock was definitely bigger than his two fingers. But at least now she had the freedom to scream at the top of her lungs, she thought as her tongue continued to make love to his naked abs. Kissing him there. Sucking on his flesh there. Lightly tracing her teeth over him. His whole chest and abs were glistening now thanks to her mouth.

His eyes were shut, his jaw clenched as she moved lower still, trailing her tongue across his sexy V right above his waistband. She purposely got slower and slower as she sucked on his flesh there. She wanted to tease him _and_ slowly savour his salty taste, devour him with her tongue.

The woman was driving him nuts. Did she even know what she was doing to him? He had never let anybody touch, let alone kiss, let alone lick and suck on his body ever before. Sure women in his past had been more than happy to suck his cock, but he never let anybody get so intimate. Just the way she demanded she wanted to _ravish_ him like he had her, got him hard. That was hot. She wasn’t playing around. She wanted it and she went for it. After all, he did enjoy the fuck out of fingering her tight pussy. So it was only fair she got to enjoy him. And enjoy him she did, he could tell as he caught sight of her pretty little panties already dampening again, sinking into her tight pussy. Even the way she _ravished_ him with her eyes alone gave away on her enjoyment.

Her hands gripped his waistband as her eyes clashed with his. He could see the mad lust burning up behind her bright blue eyes. Her red lipstick had already worn off from his intense sucking on them, yet they were glistening wet from all the wet kisses and sucks she planted on his body.

His hand almost subconsciously reached out to her face, palming her cheek as his thumb went over her wet lips. She locked eyes with him as his thumb entered her mouth. Dammit she was beautiful. He brushed her silky lips with his thumb before sitting up against the pillows, her body still straddling him as he gripped her hips to give her a deep kiss on the lips.

She met him with her own hunger, wanting to sink into his mouth, drink up his lips somehow. He was so hot, his black shirt parted in half at his sides, his delicious chest now pressed hard against her breasts, his thick length pressed on her panties. She pulled away, needing to catch her breath from her intense attack on his mouth. She couldn’t help it. The way he looked, the way he was being gentle with his caresses, it made her heart ache with want for him. 

His own breathing was slightly hitched as she looked at him. Just him. His deep black eyes with desire written all over them. She slowly reached out, palming his face in her hands, just holding it. She came closer to kiss him on the jaw, softly. No teasing intended, just the need to be close to him, kiss him. She moved up to his cheek, planting a kiss. “You’re really handsome.”, she found herself saying. Merely thinking out loud. 

“Tch.”, he averted her eyes from hers.

She giggled. Had she really got _Vegeta_ blushing? At a loss of a smartass comeback? She kissed him again, gently. Goddamit he looked even more attractive blushing. She subconsciously started rubbing her panty-covered pussy against his erection, feeling his jaw clench under her hands. She didn’t know why, but she loved getting a reaction out of him. It turned her on. She started rubbing her damp panties harder and faster against him, the friction getting herself moaning too as he hissed between clenched teeth. She wanted to get fucked by him. But before that, she wanted to have a look at his dick. She couldn’t explain just how hot she found his erection bulging in his pants. She wanted to see it naked.

She pushed his shoulders, getting him to lay back down so she could move lower on his body, her eyes drinking up every bit of him before stopping at his waistband again. Oh there it was. His hard on was clearly visible even in his black pants. She found herself licking her lips, unable to wait any longer as she hurriedly pulled his pants off.

There was still one final piece of clothing on him; his blue boxers. But her attention was not on them. Her attention was at the huge bulge begging to be free. She pulled the final waistband down, slowly this time until his erection sprang up completely free to greet her.

It was the most glorious cock she had seen, standing up to touch his stomach. Rock hard, smooth and glistening with some pre-cum already dribbling out the tip. She bit her lip, her eyes catching sight of the sexy veins decorating his stiff cock.

She held his stiff shaft in her hands, her small fingers not able to close around his thickness.

He couldn’t contain the slight moan escaping his lips as as she slowly moved her hand up and down from top to bottom, the cool air conditioning chilling the pre-cum coated over his cock.

Up and down. Her eyes locked with his. Up and down. He looked at her with the gaze of a hungry predator. He looked as if he might push her off any moment to fuck her senseless. Her eyes dropped back to the rock hard cock in her hand, she was burning with lust.

He hardened further, hearing her moan as she held his hard cock and felt the super hard swollen cock head throbbing with desire for her. He shut his eyes tight as he felt her wet tongue smoothly glide over off his leaking tip. Fuck.

She fucking loved a reaction from him. She started moving her tongue more deeply on the head of his glorious dick, savouring the drops of his heatness oozing out. She closed her mouth on the head, locking her eyes with his and she sucked on it, sucked on it again, and again. Each suck painfully slow as she looked at him with a mad lust of her own. His eyes were shut tightly, his jaw clenching with every contact. If she heard him moan, she was sure she’d orsgasm then and there.

She pumped his cock with both hands, making it grow even further to its maximum hardnesss, length and thickness. She didn’t think it was possible. It was quivering and jumping in her hand with a life of its own. All she could do was admire it. And suck on it. Oh she wanted to suck on it bad.

He couldn’t contain his grunts as she ran her hot open mouth up and down the length of his massive shaft, her tongue pressed against it, his dick throbbing with every touch. Up and down. Up and down. Fuck. 

His grunts were just fueling her on. She wanted to take him all in. She licked the bottom of his cock, the base where his balls met. Wow. Those were some gigantic balls.

Vegeta thought he was surely going to nut in her fucking mouth as he felt her mouth softly close on his right ball. Fuck. She very gently ran her tongue across it. Fuck. She repeated the process with his other ball, before licking the sensitive underside of his balls; the taint.

Her keen ears instantly picked up his hiss, making her own pussy drip further. When she raised up from under his perfect set of balls, his cock was right there, full, hard, throbbing, jumping, with even more fluid dripping from the top. She grasped it in her hand again and felt it pulse. She put her mouth near it, gently blowing on it while her eyes were glued to Vegeta’s shut ones. 

Vegeta did not want to nut already. Fuck. At this rate it was going to be fucking impossible. He wanted to fuck her hard and deep before he did. But fuck. He couldn’t get himself to stop her. He didn’t want it to stop. She was making this dick throb harder than it ever did before. He was feeling pleasure he never did before.

He opened his eyes as they came in direct contact with hers. She wanted him to watch. To watch as she slowly licked her lips, wetting them, and then opened her mouth a little bit, just enough to put her lips on his cockhead. Then she pushed her mouth onto it slowly like a popsicle, letting the cock open her mouth for her. 

He had to stop himself from loudly grunting. He was in the complete throes of ecstasy.

Bulma was enjoying herself as much as him. The sexy man beneath her. Sucking his massive cock and tasting him. It felt amazing. She continued to slide her mouth up and down his shaft, starting slow before picking up the pace gradually, pumping his cock with her mouth. Her tongue could feel the design of his veins on his rock hard shaft. Fuck. She was getting more and more wet herself by the minute as she repeatedly sucked on him.

She was lost in enjoying her actions that she was caught off guard when he abruptly pounced on her, trapping her frail body beneath his. His breathing was rapid, she could inhale his hot breath at their close proximity. He looked fucking sexy. 

“Enough.”, he said.

The goddamn woman was this fucking close from getting him to explode himself in her fucking mouth. He had mustered all his strength to stop the pleasure he was receiving, so he could save himself to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her. Hard. Deep.

His balls moved, growing and shrinking like a diaphragm, like they were breathing in anticipation. His cock completely rock hard and jutting straight out from his body. His cock head was throbbing, pulsing, seeking. It sensed her wetness dripping out on her panties, now inches away. Her pussy was throbbing for him too. His cock darkened as even more blood flowed to it. He felt as if he could hammer nails into concrete with it.

Hammer? Oh he was about to hammer with it.

He took her smooth pale legs, moving them slightly up and into position. Her eyes were glued to his, desire written all over them as she watched him over her, ready to shove his cock inside her.

His hands gripped the top band of her soaked panties, pulling them down her spreaded legs, his eyes glued to every bit of flesh exposed to him. Her pussy was glistening, drenched in her sticky juices. Fuck. He wanted to bury his face inside her wet cunt then and there and taste her. He also wanted to fuck her hard and slam into those very juices.

Before she could even process what was happening, he thrust his cock head in her, pushing slowly but with force. 

“AHHhhh...” 

At he expected, it slid in easily against the incredibly wet silky walls of her pussy. She was incredibly tight, her pussy squeezing his throbbing cock head as he buried it inside her heat. 

“Vegeettaaa.”

Fuck. _Don’t say my name. Not in that voice!_ He would be done before it even began. Fuck. She was so tiny beneath him. Legs spread apart. Perfect wet lips forming an O. Eyebrows furrowed. He was mustering up all his strength to take it slowly. To not just pound into her in one go, like his cock desperately wanted to. 

He started to push his hard shaft deeper inside her. 

“AAAHHhhhhhhhhh.”, she thrashed and buckled against Vegeta as his cock was thrusting deeper into her cunt. Her clit slid moistly back and forth across the top of it, and his cock applied a steady pressure to it. Meanwhile his head and shaft drove in and out, in and out. Her wet pussy invited his throbbing cock into her heat as he thrusted without resistance.

He had been going slow and steady, adding a little push at the top of each thrust. He felt like he was hitting the very top of her sweet pussy, feeling it on the top of his cock head. Then he pulled almost all the way out, till it was just his cock head inside her, and shoved it in again, like a piston.

“VEGETAAaaaa...aaaahhhhh.”, she was moaning and moaning as she felt his massive cock stretch her out.

Fuck. It felt good to fuck her. In and out. In and out. Fuck. Her tight pussy was squirting juices down his shaft, the motion making his dick throb harder. He could hear the sound of his dick slamming into her wet cunt. In and out. In and out. He felt like he was getting high just from fucking her. He wasn’t even all the way in yet each motion elicited more and more noise from the blue beauty beneath him. 

He finally had to stop momentarily, feeling he was getting close. Pulling his cock out, he rubbed his shaft against the outside of her pussy, against her clit. And up. And down. Finally, when he stuck it back inside her, he started pumping quickly, halfway in. And out. Halfway in. And out. Very fast.

“Vegeta-Vegeta-Vegetaaa aaaAAAHHHHHHH”

Her moaning voice vibrated like she was going down a bumpy road, and then the scream that it turned into did the same.

At her thunderous screams, he paused for a brief second as his cock was pulled out.

And then shoved it hard, all the way in.

Bulma completely lost control of her body. She was screaming with a hoarse moan now, her hands searching for a place to go. They found his arms and her fingers dug in tightly. She raised up her legs higher, wrapping them around Vegeta’s waist.

“VGEETTAAAAA.. Vegetaaa...you feel... so.. ahhhhHH”, she panted against his hot mouth. 

Vegeta’s entire body was hard, just like his cock as he fucked Bulma with his whole body, pistoning his thick cock in and out of her wet cunt. “I feel what, woman?”, he grit out as he kept fucking her tight little cunt. 

She was quivering and bucking her hips in slow rhythm. She could feel his cock bulge bigger inside her. His balls were banging against her ass, wet with the juices from her pussy.

He could feel the sensation of his orgasm rising inside of him. He could feel the walls of her pussy caressing his thick cock. He was about to come and he could feel it.

Bulma payed attention to his thursts, timing her hip movement to his, to meet him, to meet his massive cock as she squeezed her pussy around it.

He felt this tightening, and it made his cock feel even better. He imagined being inside his cock, and sliding in and out of her wet cunt. If he could, he would eat her at the same time that he fucked her. He would have to settle for squirting his load for now.

He wanted to come, but a part of him didn’t. He wanted this to last. It felt so good. Felt so good to plunge into her pussy again, and again, and again. Feel his cock sinking inside her cunt. Feel his balls get covered in her pussy juice as they slammed against her.

Bulma had sex before, but nothing like this. Sex had always been a quick short thing before, the few times she had done it. Her partners hadn’t been particularly interested in pleasuring her and if she were being honest, the feeling had been mutual. With Vegeta everything was different. He had kissed her, caressed her in most loving of ways. She was sure he didn’t realize it. If he did he would just scoff. But he had been so gentle in his handling of her. He didn’t just shove his cock inside her as he liked. He had gone slowly. Given her time to adjust to his.. _size_. She obviously had not had a cock of his size inside her before, but she noticed how he was being caring in his own wordless way. Now he was fucking her hard and deep, just like she said she wanted him to.

Unlike her other partners, he felt pleasure from pleasuring her. Just like she felt pleasure from pleasuring him.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma, who was still moaning yet looking intently at him while they fucked. They moved together. They moved as one. Again and again their bodies separated before merging back together. Their sex tightly pressed into each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found her ass, holding it and lifting it even higher for full and deeper penetration.

He felt her screaming surface once more before he moved his head closer to hers, kissing her full lips, allowing her to moan into his mouth.

Their lips locked together, their tongues intertwined, hot and wet, passing saliva back and forth, exploring each other’s mouths, saying with a deep passionate kiss what no words could say. Bulma’s entire body shuddered and quaked at the same time that Vegeta’s completely stiffened, and yet he managed to keep thrusting as he exploded.

They kept their lips locked to each other as they moaned loudly and almost screamed into each others mouths as they came. Vegeta shot his heated load hard and deep into her, and her body responded by releasing even more fluid, more wetness, and more heat. Their tongues intertwined, their bodies connected, their fluids mixed. They managed to look eachother in the eyes, although they started to roll back.

Vegeta was having trouble thrusting and stiffened up, as Bulma’s legs around his waist pulled him in. He arched his back, trying to put more of his cock inside her. Her legs spread wide, taking every last bit of it in. They had since released their kiss, and were now moaning audibly.

Bulma felt his cock inside her pulsing, expanding and shrinking, and quivering slightly. She felt the head inside of her, touching the very bottom of her pussy. She felt the shaft as it slid against her wet walls. She felt his balls, now wet against her ass checks. She was starting to come back to Earth now, as she watched Vegeta, who had stopped moving, frozen above her and in her. 

Moments later, Vegeta started to pull his cock out of her before she pulled him back with her legs still wrapped around him. “No. Stay like this... Just stay.”, she whispered. Her lips found his again, kissing him slowly, softly, tenderly for several minutes.

His cock paid attention to this and gradually started to get hard again. Instinctively, automatically, he moved his hips against hers as she did the same. He was surprised he had gotten hard again just like that. They were making out, kissing, fondling, and touching. Slowly. While they very casually fucked.

Instead of moaning and groaning, each slow deliberate thrust he made inside her earned a deep satisfied sign. 

“Why don’t you lay down on your back?”, she whispered after a while.

Vegeta was still high from all the pleasure. He’d never felt something like _this_. No, this was something out of this world. Normally he’d have a nice long fuck and part ways from his partner in bed. No strings attached. As it always had been.  _This_ was different. He didn’t want to part ways. He wanted to remain buried inside her pussy. He wanted to continue feeling her warm lips on his. Whatever spell this woman was casting on him, he was under it. He didn’t know what she was going to do next but he knew he’d more than likely be open to it. He kissed her once more, before slowly pulling out of her, relaxing on the bed with his hands behind his back.

Bulma just lay there for a moment before getting up. She got to her knees, a small amount of cum starting to drip out of her pussy. She noticed Vegeta’s cock, glistening with wetness, some cum dripping down the side. It wasn’t standing up to his stomach, but still visibly hard. She grabbed it with her hand, putting a leg over him to straddle him. She stroked the wet shaft a bit, positioning it under her pussy. 

She had one hand on his chest for balance as she began to slide her wet pussy lips on his hard shaft vertically, making it fall back to his muscled stomach. “Fuuuucckkkkkkkkkk.”, a very long sensual moan escaped her lips at the sensation. It was so intoxicating she didn’t process Vegeta’s own grunt.

Bloody hell. She felt so good. It was as if her pussy was giving him a blowjob, her hungry pussy lips closing in on his shaft, sucking it. Fuck. He couldn’t explode again this soon. 

Then she slid the head of his cock to her hole, slowly sitting down on it, legs wide around him. “Mmmmm aahhhhhhhhh.”, she couldn’t help but moan as her eyes were shut tightly.

Vegeta was watching the entire time, enjoying the view of her wet pussy taking in his own dripping cock and sliding down onto it, as if it was eating it. Fuck. Her big round breasts were right up there. He couldn’t resist as he got up, his back on the headrest of the bed as he dipped his face in her clevage. He grabbed, squeezed and sucked her meaty breasts with the hunger of a starving man. 

She now had her legs wrapped around him once more, meeting Vegeta’s deliberately slow thrusts with her own as they rocked. She loved having her breasts sucked by him, but he would have to settle for grabbing now because she wanted to see him. To look him in the eyes while she took in his cock. Hence she pushed his shoulders back against the headrest.

His mouth was wet from all the sucking as he licked his hot full lips. Bulma could’ve moaned just at the sight of that. Why was he so hot?! “I want to ride you.” 

And she did, rising off of him and going back down. Again. And again. Faster. Feeling her pussy squirt juices onto his already dripping cock, mixing in with his cum. The sound of their juices slamming between their thrusts got louder and louder, blending in with Bulma’s screams. Sure Vegeta had opened up her pussy, but she was still tight. Tight for _his_ cock. 

Vegeta loved the sensation. He was barely moving now. Her pussy was. Taking him in. Just like she said. She was still incredibly wet, making it slide off and on easily. He was trying to keep his eyes open even through the pleasure, so he could drink up the sight of her big round breasts bouncing right infront of him as he grabbed on, squeezing them together. Fuck, she that the best breasts he had seen. They weren’t humoungsly gigantic. They were round, full, perky, bouncy, fitting right into his huge palm.

Bulma was making long, deliberate thrusts, her hungry pussy taking in his dick as she went all the way, taking his full massive length inside her. 

“VGEETTAAAAAAAaaaa.”

Now on top, she could position herself and her wet cunt to get the right angle of attack, and go as deep as possible. She was able to maintain a constant steady rate of pumping action, hitting the bottom and then back up.

Vegeta was lost as her pussy caressed his cock again and again. He had no idea what time it was. It must have been hours. It was night time already when they started. It might’ve been the next day for all he knew. He hadn’t fucked like this in ages. Fucked the same woman again and again in the same night. There was no foreplay, no need for any build up, they naturally had that already. 

Soon she stopped sliding up and down, and just sat and ground into his cock and groin. She moved in a circular motion, before rocking her hips. All the while her eyes were shut in concentration.

She kept doing it, raising up and down for deep thrusts before grinding her pussy onto him as he thrusted his hips forward to meet her at every stroke. He looked right at her as she moaned loudly. Constantly. Her eyes shut. Her open mouth forming a 0. 

It was too much. His dick was stretching her out in every way possible, drilling inside her as she sat on it. She could feel the pressure build up, it was driving her nuts. She grabbed onto his neck, hungrily kissing his lips again as he kept drilling into her pussy, giving her a break from her own thrusting. “Fuuuuccccckkkkkk.”, she moaned into his mouth before automatically latching on his strong neck, sinking her teeth into it as she came.

Vegeta felt her warm wetness engulf his cock, her hands gripping the side of his chest as she bit into his neck. Hard. But he found himself not pulling away. She was cumming. He felt it coat his cock still buried inside her cunt as he kept rocking her in rhythm as her juices flowed down his dick. 

He felt sensation rise in his loins, his groin, in his stomach, in his brain, in his cock. He started to reach his climax too. He felt something come out of his cock, but was unsure if there was anything left. He started to moan, then pant, before grunting loudly as his load exploded fully inside her. 

The odor of their mixed fluids filled the air once more, along with their panting moans. 

They were in a tight embrace.

Her legs wrapped around him. Her mouth on his neck. He held her tight in his strong arms, dick buried inside her as new wetness flowed out from their sexes.

The only sound between them was of their heavy panting. 

He hadn't pushed her off for the damage on his neck after all, Bulma thought to herself, smiling into his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

  _by[nala1588](https://twitter.com/nala1588)._

 

What did you think? Please review! I love reviews. 

If you liked reading this, you can check out my other naughty fic [Take Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291860?view_adult=true), set in the 3 year gap.

You can also subscribe to my user so you are notified whenever I post new Vegebul smut ;)

 


End file.
